witcherfandomcom-20200223-history
Captain's log (The Witcher 3)
|For = the captain's log in |see = Captain's log (The Witcher 2)}}There are two items named Captain's log in . Captain's log (Velen) |Weight =0.01 |Value =24 |Source = Flying Stag |Name = Captain's log}} Journal entry : Left Novigrad. Heading south, to Bremervoord. All's calm. : Arrived in Bremevoord. Port's full. Four hulks, six cogs, one carrack and nigh on a dozen longships. Strange. Near half of the longships carry privateers in the Empire's employ. Now what old Nilfgaard want a pirate fleet for? And why's she anchored in Bremervoord? : Done loading. All passengers on board. We're leaving Bremevoord, course set for Novigrad. : Strange. A mage paid through the nose to share a cabin with the witcher. Freaks are drawn to each other, it seems. : That witcher's a real treasure. It's not just about monsters — even customs officers are more civil with Kiyan around. And they aren't as annoyingly scrupulous as usual. Seems the legends surrounding our witcher have curtailed their zeal. : Pressure's falling rapidly. Wind's changed directions. Could use that mage now, one that followed the witcher like a shadow, but the two of the are nowhere to be found. Cowards. : Boatswain says he heard a terrible ruckus in the witcher's cabin this morning, with bright flashes coming out from under the door. Been quiet since. Must investigate. : Their cabin's empty. Can't search the ship now, need to reef the sails. Won't make it to port, must stay out at sea. Well rais the staysails and hope the gods watch over us from there. Associated quest *Scavenger Hunt: Cat School Gear Captain's log (Skellige) |Weight =0 |Value =24 |Source = during From a Land Far, Far Away |Name = Captain's log}} This captain's log is found in a sunken chest along with the letter sealed with impermeable wax. Both of them can later be given to Viki. Journal entry : Captain's log for the Amuanda : Day 69, Elinud : Hatred has set in for the guide and the foreign royal family he was hired to escort. I should never have agreed to give them passage. They've meant endless trouble from the moment we pulled out of Val, and all indications are that plenty more awaits ahead. The foreigh royals' bizarre behavior does nothing to help – the crew calls them barbarians behind their backs and mutters about the expedition being cursed. The guide said he had been hired to take them to Beauclair – perhaps such strange customs will accord with those at Anna Henrietta's court, but first we must reach the Continent safely Yet ever since we lost sight of our sister ship, I've had a bad feeling about our chances of doing so. : Day 73, Elinud : I might have known there would be trouble when the guide explained these royals were fleeing a coup that knocked them off their throne on their hom island. I hear the woman speak to the child in that strange tongue of theirs. She spits out words whose very sound is so filled with hatred and contempt I need not guess at their exact meaning, for they are sure to be curses aimed at the usurper. She scans the horizon constantly, the dread plain on her face, no doubt fearing assassins have been sent after her. : Day 78, Elinud : My worries have been confirmed – our passengers will be our doom, The ship will soon sink. May our gods and theirs watch over us. Associated quest *From a Land Far, Far Away ar:سجل القبطان (الويتشر 3) Category:The Witcher 3 books